Nos funérailles
by masonthepiggy
Summary: Days of Future Past. Fin alternative. Charles ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. La douleur est toujours là, elle est quotidienne et il a le coeur brisé. Et si sa haine l'amenait vers un chemin plus sombre ? S'arrêterait-il à temps pour sauver le futur ? Charles/Erik et Mystique/Magneto.


**Titre :** Nos funérailles

**Pairing :** Charles/Erik, Raven/Erik.

**Rating :** T.

**Note :** Je propose une fin alternative à Days of Future Past. J'ai beaucoup aimé le film, le personnage de Charles Xavier mais surtout la lutte intérieure du personnage en question. Il est abîmé, il est tombé de son piédestal et pour le coup, je trouve ça foutrement intéressant. Une vision (du passé) m'est alors apparue : pousser la rancoeur de Charles plus loin, jusqu'au point de non-retour. J'espère ne pas être trop OOC. Enfin, on verra bien. C'est ma première fanfiction donc : ayez pitié de moi (mais pas trop, c'est moins drôle sinon).

Je ne vous conseille pas de lire ceci sans avoir vu le dernier opus. Les spoilers c'est pas mon truc donc je préviens.

La rancoeur.

L'amertume.

La haine.

Ce bloc de béton était venu le briser une seconde fois. Une énième fois, la désillusion. Et si la douleur n'était pas là, Charles avait comme du sable dans la bouche. Il était coincé, impuissant, infirme même. Encore. Erik ne voyait pas le mal autour de lui, il s'était bandé les yeux, tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux, tant pis pour lui. Charles tenta de s'extirper de sa nouvelle prison, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment, il toucha du bout des doigts cette mare pourpre non sans appréhension.

Hank arriva au même moment, il plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui du professeur Xavier. Il était furieux, Charles ne méritait pas ça. Encore une fois, il payait au prix fort les manoeuvres irresponsables de son ancien ami, amant. Erik. Hank tenta comme un beau diable de le dégager mais il dut s'y résoudre devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Il ne pouvait désormais qu'entrevoir ce funeste futur qui les attendait tous. Lui le premier d'après Logan.

« Raven, je t'en prie tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Reviens, reviens chez nous, ne me laisse pas tout seul. »

Il devait la forcer à écouter, à lui céder son esprit. Il devait trouver les mots justes. Il devait la détourner d'Erik aussi. Il ne supportait plus de les savoir amants. Il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Erik ne l'aimait pas, il disposait d'elle comme il avait disposé de lui. En 1962. Finalement, l'arme s'écrasa au sol. Trask pouvait souffler. Charles ne cautionnait pas ses agissement mais sa survie devait primer sur le reste. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur Logan et sur la portée de son message venu du futur.

« Il est à toi Charles. »

Il s'était immiscé aussi vite dans l'esprit tortueux et torturé d'Erik. Et enfin, le professeur se libéra de ce béton rugueux. Hank retint une grimace, les jambes du télépathe étaient comme broyées. Il l'aida malgré tout à avancer tant bien que mal. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres de Raven, d'Erik.

« Si tu me livres, ils vont me tuer Charles. »

Le professeur, toujours appuyé sur Hank resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il avait tout perdu à cause de lui. Il pouvait en finir maintenant, tout de suite, il en avait l'opportunité. Erik ne portait plus son casque, autrement dit, il était à sa merci. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

_« Je ne vais pas te livrer à eux Erik. Je vais te tuer, moi-même. »_

L'allemand s'était figé. Il était le seul à entendre Charles désormais. Et actuellement, il tombait des nues. Charles était mal-en-point mais pire encore, il le haïssait. Il ne s'en cachait même plus. Après tout, il avait toutes les cartes en main maintenant. Il pouvait bien l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête. Erik resta silencieux, il était désolé, désolé de pousser ainsi le télépathe dans ses derniers retranchements. Charles, comme sa soeur, n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Et si Erik était en profond désaccord avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait envisager de le faire disparaître, jamais. Du moins, pas volontairement.

_« Tu fais fausse route Charles. Mystique ne reviendra pas._

_- Raven._

_- Raven. » _

Charles, fébrile et chancelant, amena deux de ses doigts à sa tempe. Une des sentinelles de Trask s'installa derrière lui et Hank. Le Fauve, comme Raven, n'entendaient rien de leur conversation. Néanmoins, Charles devait forcément avoir l'ascendant sur Erik. Le scientifique n'était pas dupe, il connaissait le professeur plus que quiconque ici. Il avait évolué, il s'était adapté et il s'était drogué, durant des années. Il lui demandait toujours plus d'injections, de sérums. Il était devenu faible et peu recommandable.

« Charles qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je récupère la vie qu'il m'a volée. »

Raven était comme interloquée. Elle ne comprenait plus son frère. Depuis quand gardait-il ça en lui ? La métamorphe dévisagea Hank, il devait raisonner son frère, lui porter un coup à la tête, n'importe quoi. Seulement, il n'en fit rien, il resta passif, stoïque. Il hocha la tête négativement à sa demande. Le professeur allait se raviser, il était incapable de faire le mal autour de lui et puis, on parlait d'Erik Lehnsherr bon sang !

Pourtant, le bras mécanique et armé de la sentinelle venait de pointer l'allemand.

_« Je t'aimais Erik. _

_- Je sais._

_- Tu m'a abandonné. Tu l'as prise avec toi, et tu es parti._

_- Je devais faire un choix Charles._

_- Un choix ? Erik, j'ai pris une balle. Tu es parti. Je suis resté des heures sur cette plage à agoniser. J'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes. J'étais terrorisé. C'était ta faute._

_- C'était un accident Charles. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça._

_- Tu as essayé de tuer Raven sous mes yeux Erik. J'ai besoin d'oublier. J'ai besoin de t'oublier. » _

Une larme dévala la joue du télépathe.

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

Bang.

Une balle. Une seule. Plein coeur.

Magnéto s'effondra et succomba la seconde suivante. Charles prit cette balle avec lui et il hurla, encore. Il venait de changer le futur délibérément. Il venait de tuer un ami, un ami qu'il aimait. Raven laissa échapper un cri de terreur avant de se précipiter au-dessus du corps sans vie d'Erik. Il semblait dormir, apaisé, tranquille. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pleurait. Et dire qu'elle s'était refusée à tuer Trask quelques minutes plus tôt. Et dire qu'elle avait ôté ce casque de ses mains. Une grossière erreur. Raven recula affolée, les mains rougies par le sang de Magneto.

« Raven ? » La voix de Hank la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Charles, à ses côtés, était silencieux. Peut-être même sous le choc. Il ne semblait pas réaliser. Pourtant, Erik était là, face à lui, mort.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je. Charles. »

Une longue minute s'écoula. Raven s'approcha et sans hésitation, gifla son ancien ami avec violence, cet homme qu'elle avait chéri durant des années.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision.

- Et quoi ? Toi oui ? Il a essayé de te tuer Raven. Il blesse tout le monde autour de lui. Il était dangereux.

- Tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle Charles ? Il t'aimait plus que quiconque sur cette terre, plus que moi. »

Sa dernière phrase sonnait étrangement comme un reproche. Hank détourna la tête, gêné d'avoir à assister à une telle scène.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant Charles. Je sais tout. » Charles déglutit. Il venait de tuer Erik et voilà qu'on le réprimait pour une romance avortée d'à peine quelques jours. C'était surréaliste. Le télépathe fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Alors, égoïste et curieux, il s'immisça dans les plus sombres recoins de son esprit. Il remontait le fil. Il avait déjà dix ans de retard, une éternité. Il avait beau apprécier la compagnie du scientifique et brillant diplômé d'Harvard, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Elle, Erik et les autres. Tous morts, à l'autre bout du monde au nom d'une guerre stupide.

_« Ne fais pas ça. » _Il ne se retira pas pour autant. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre. Pour le bien de Raven. Pour le sien. Il voulait la récupérer, plus que tout au monde.

* * *

L'appartement était très mal éclairé, miteux même. Charles avançait d'un pas incertain. Il se tenait debout. Sous son poids, le parquet usé craquait. L'endroit était désert, le télépathe ignorait la raison de sa présence ici. Il devait y découvrir quelque chose mais quoi ? Raven elle-même semblait le freiner. Et pas qu'un peu. Il se perdit dans son subconscient, un parfait débutant, une fois encore.

Il se réveilla subitement, le souffle court. Les stores laissaient entr'apercevoir quelques rayons de soleil mais plus encore, ils laissaient à sa vue ce corps nu. Le corps d'Erik. Celui-ci ouvra bientôt les yeux. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et une très mauvaise mine. Pourtant, il lui adressa un large sourire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Charles fit les yeux ronds. Ce souvenir n'était pas le sien, il en était certain. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

« Tu as dormi toute la nuit _comme ça_ ? » Charles l'observa perplexe avant de constater qu'il était, lui aussi, nu comme un ver sous ces draps étriqués. Loin de s'en soucier il ajouta :

« Comme ça ?

_- En Charles_. J'apprécie que tu fasses cet effort Mystique. Vraiment. »

Cette réponse lui glaça le sang.

* * *

Il se redressa subitement, stupéfait et désolé.

Son bas-ventre s'était enflammé, la douleur était vive, presque insoutenable. Un éclat de métal venait de s'y loger sous l'initiative de Raven.

« Je suis désolée Charles. Je ne peux que te détester après ça. Je ne peux pas revenir chez nous et jouer à faire semblant et puis, tu as tué Erik. »

Le professeur s'écroula au sol sans préavis.

Il avait tout gâché. Il avait abandonné Logan à son triste sort. Voir à un sort plus funeste. Il s'était surestimé. Son lui du futur s'était surestimé. Il fixa le ciel bleu de Washington et le visage suppliant d'Hank, son cadet. Celui-ci tentait de le maintenir vaguement en vie. Seulement, Charles ne voulait pas se battre, plus maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, il sentit une légère brise avant de s'éteindre, à quelques mètres à peine de son rival, ami et amant.


End file.
